Emergency medical treatment often requires a tube to be inserted past the tongue and through the vocal cords to facilitate breathing or the like. The tube is typically inserted with the assistance of a laryngoscope having a laryngoscope blade that is used to guide the tube past the tongue and through the vocal cords. Because the tongue can prevent medical personal from seeing the vocal cords, it would be a benefit to have a laryngoscope blade that included a pair of wing sections for controlling and depressing the tongue out of the line of sight when inserting a tube.